emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7649 (24th October 2016)
Plot Ross arrives home bragging about his latest conquest. He questions what has happened and is devastated when Pete reveals James is dead. Robert has slept at the hospital and he tells Aaron about James' death, and how the police think him being run over started the crash. He also informs him that Paddy and Rhona were involved in the crash, telling him Paddy came to visit him whilst he was sleeping, and Rhona has had surgery. Aaron explains he can't remember anything after Robert trying to get him out and questions how he ended up with the ring. Ross can't comprehend James is dead and Emma tries to comfort him, telling her son she's sorry. Chrissie lectures Lachlan about missing school but Rebecca undermines her by telling Lachlan about Chrissie skipping maths and ending up with a D grade in her A-levels. Chrissie is surprised to find that Lachlan did a load of laundry. Lawrence breaks the new that James passed away after the crash on the bypass, and Robert and Aaron were also involved. He comments on how Robert walked away unscathed, as usual. Emma decides to go back to Wylie's Farm, so Moira offers to drive her, but Emma tells her to go. Emma insists she'd rather be on her own, but they boys are adamant they are coming with her to look after her. At the hospital, Aaron questions Robert if he's ready for a serious commitment. Robert tells Aaron he definitely said yes, but Aaron makes the excuse that he was on morphine. Robert insists he can't lose Aaron, promising he is enough for him and he loves him. Aaron wonders how they won't mess things up before asking Robert to marry him. Robert says yes and they kiss. Ashley wakes up stiff, unable to remember yesterday's events. Ross insists Emma should stay with them tonight, and accidentally stands in some glass. Emma rushes over and picks it up explaining things are still all over the place from the move. She rushes upstairs whilst Pete tells Ross that James never woke up after the accident. Ross feels guilty for not telling his dad that he cared. DS Carter and DC Hall appear at Wylie's to talk to Emma. Adam and Victoria arrive to see Aaron, and Victoria gives him the second ring which he places on Robert's finger. Chas and Liv arrive to celebrate the news. Emma tells the police officers that she last saw James at the house, but Ross questions what any of this has to do with James being run over. DC Hall shocks the Bartons when he reveals that the evidence shows James fell from the bridge. DS Carter enquirers about James's state of mind and Ross insists his dad wouldn't top himself. DS Carter tells them that there is a witness, whose version of events would back up that James fell. Emma tries to get information about what this witness saw and panics when there is a mention of someone else on the bridge. PC Gibson calls round to Mulberry Cottage and tells Ashley and Laurel that the crash was caused by James falling from the bridge. PC Gibson explains the police would like to talk to Ashley again, but Laurel tells her that Ashley can't remember anything. PC Gibson informs her that she needs to report Ashley for driving without a license and insurance, although it's down to the CPS as to whether he is charged. Ross is convinced that James was pushed but can't think of anyone who'd want to hurt his dad. Emma points the police in Cain's direction, explaining how Cain tried to run James off the road two months previously. Rebecca insists she wants to keep her birthday low-key. Whilst Rebecca gets another round of drinks, Chrissie asks Lawrence if they are doing the right thing in relations to the doubts over Rebecca's paternity. Lawrence insists he is her father and they are a family. Cain offers to put off France to support Chas. Rebecca is surprised to learn of Robert's engagement. DS Carter questions why this wasn't reported previously and the police question if it was a longstanding grudge, so Emma explains how Cain was jealous that James held a torch for Moira. Robert and Rebecca meet behind The Woolpack, where Robert reveals Lachlan knows about them. Rebecca suggests she shuts Lachlan up, but Robert explains that could mean they can't get evidence to clear Andy's name. Robert goes to walk away, when Rebecca tells him the DNA results are due back any day. She says that if Lawrence is her dad, she'll get her share, with his help, offering him 10% of what she gets on top of Andy's freedom. Robert insists he wants 30% but he accepts 20%. Back at Dale View, Ross interrogates Emma about if she saw Cain, or his car yesterday but Emma tells him she doesn't think so. Pete is skeptical about Cain's involvement and suggests James could have just fallen. Ross is adamant James was pushed, and there has to be more to things. Pete tells him they'll find out, and Ross vows to make whoever pay. Cast Regular cast *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster and Ellerie Carroll (uncredited) *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Olivia Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins Guest cast *DS Carter - Andrew Grose *DC Hall - Chris Walsh *PC Gibson - Anne Hornby Locations *Dale View - Downstairs room *Hotten General Hospital - Aaron's room *Home Farm - Kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Wylie's Farm - Dining room and Emma's bedroom *The Woolpack - Public bar and car park Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes